


Peace

by isabellalongue



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fame, Folklore, Love, Peace, Taylor Swift - Freeform, marry, scorose
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellalongue/pseuds/isabellalongue
Summary: Rose Weasley realizes that the only thing she can't give Scorpius Malfoy is peace
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my frist fanfiction on ao3. I hope you like and enjoy. Some expressions present in the story are typical of Brazilian Portuguese and I am available to explain anything that does not make sense. Good reading.

Rose Weasley sempre amou o seu trabalho. Ser atriz era o que ela queria desde criança e quando aos 16 anos a oportunidade finalmente apareceu ela agarrou com unhas e dentes e embarcou de cabeça no seu sonho, porém, o trabalho não era só flores e de tudo que a incomodava, a perseguição maciça da mídia era o pior.

Ela não tinha privacidade para ir com seus amigos a um bar, ou passear pelas ruas da cidade com seu namorado, afinal, sempre havia um paparazzi pra capturar cada um de seus movimentos e um jornalista mau caráter pra escrever uma matéria maldosa.

Mas o problema em si não era com ela, e sim a perseguição que aqueles que são próximos a ela também sofriam. Tinham paparazzi próximos à casa dos seus pais, atrás de seus primos e amigos, e até no trabalho do seu namorado eles já tinham aparecido. Ela ficava louca quando pensava que os portais e sites de fofoca não entendiam que as pessoas que se relacionavam com ela não eram pessoas públicas e por isso não precisavam passar por toda essa perseguição.

Apesar de saber que seus fãs ficavam tristes, ela quase não usava suas redes sociais e menos ainda compartilhava informações sobre sua vida pessoal, era chato, mas um preço a se pagar para manter algumas coisas longe dos holofotes.

Outra coisa que ela não gostava em seu trabalho era dar entrevistas, afinal, 9 de 10 entrevistadores sempre insistiam em perguntar sobre sua vida privada quando deviam estra perguntando de seu mais novo filme. Ela já tinha decorado as respostas de fuga para perguntas como “e como vai a saúde dos seus avós”, “você e seus primos são realmente tão próximos? Por que?”, “quando você e Scorpius pretendem se casar?”. Todas essas perguntas eram pessoais e não deviam estar em um site de fofoca, principalmente porque ela não sabia a resposta de todas elas.

Ela conheceu Scorpius na mesma época que teve sua grande chance como atriz. Ele tinha entrado para a mesma escola que ela depois que sua família se mudou da Inglaterra, e logo fez amizade com Albus, seu primo mais próximo. O começo do relacionamento deles foi principalmente provocações e competição pela atenção do Albus. Eles perderam o contato após o fim do ensino médio e voltaram a se encontrar anos depois no 25º aniversário do Albus.

Depois desse dia eles foram construindo seu relacionamento há passos lentos e em segredo. Eles já namoravam há um ano e meio quando vieram a publico e desde então as perguntas sobre a direção do relacionamento deles só aumentava. Agora, juntos há quase cinco anos, todos só queriam saber quando eles se casariam. E apesar de saber que eles estão prontos e que este seria um bom momento, ela não se sente confortável com essas perguntas.

Naquela tarde no final de junho quando suas primas mandaram mensagens animadas para ela junto com um link para um site de fofoca ela considerou não abrir o link, mas ela sabia que se suas primas estavam mandando aquilo devia ser algo importante, afinal toda a família evitava dar atenção a isso.

Quando abriu o link ela esperava ver qualquer coisa, menos fotos de Scorpius em uma joalheria. A matéria em si não fala muita coisa, apenas fazias especulações sobre os motivos dele estar ali, a maioria dos comentários falava sobre ele estar comprando um anel de noivado e que ele ia pedi-la em casamento. Ela não conseguiu diminuir as batidas do seu coração. Sites de fofoca não eram nada, mas vendo aquelas fotos ela não podia deixar de imaginar que aquilo podia ser verdade, afinal, eles tinham conversado sobre isso há pouco tempo. Ambos sabiam que estavam na mesma página e prontos para dar aquele passo no relacionamento.

Era começo da tarde quando ela leu a matéria e ele não chegaria do escritório de advocacia até o início da noite então ela passou a tarde tentando pensar em outras coisas. Ela leu o último roteiro que tinha recebido, respondeu e-mails, assou mais biscoitos do que eles eram capazes de comer, começou um novo seriado, fez o jantar e quando as 18:30 em ponto a porta do apartamento foi aberta ela sabia que não conseguiria pensar em outra coisa.

-Rosie, cheguei. –ele falou tirando os sapatos e caminhando até ela no sofá.

-Oi. –ela respondeu enquanto ele se sentava ao seu lado e lhe dava um selinho.

-Espero que não esteja assistindo Brooklyn 99 sem mim. –ele sorriu para ela.

-Jamais. –ela retribuiu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

-Rosie, ta tudo bem? –ele perguntou percebendo como a namorada estava estranha.

-Hm, sim. –ela falou insegura. –Quer saber? Não.

-O que houve? –ele perguntou segurando as mãos dela.

-Uns paparazzi fotografaram você hoje numa joalheria. –ela falou em um único fôlego.

-Ah, bem que eu achei ter visto alguém estranho. –ele acariciou a mão dela. –Isso é tudo? Porque se for você pode ficar tranquila Rosie, no momento que eu comecei a sair com você eu sabia que isso provavelmente aconteceria, mas se isso não for tudo nós podemos conversar sobre.

-Eles escreveram uma matéria, e eu li. –ele assentiu em compreensão. –Ela em si não tinha nada, mas eu fui ler alguns comentários e todos pareciam falar sobre casamento e anéis de noivado e como nós conversamos sobre isso há algumas semanas eu achei que eles podiam estar certos e não consegui para de pensar nisso. – ela suspirou. –Eu fiquei aqui a tarde inteira pensando nisso...

-Rose. –ele tentou.

-Deixa eu terminar. –ela olhou nos olhos dele. –Eu sei que você entende que está sujeito a ficar nos olhos da mídia por ter um relacionamento comigo, mas você não precisa, você poderia ter a sua privacidade, sua paz, se não estivesse comigo. Eu amo você e sei que você me ama, eu faria tudo por você Scorp. Eu quero me casar, comprar uma casa grande, adotar alguns cachorros e gatos, ter filhos e envelhecer ao seu lado. Eu quero te dar todos os meus dias bons e também os ruins e eu sei que eu posso dar todas essas coisas pra você, mas nós nunca teríamos essa paz. Sempre vão haver paparazzi, jornalistas mau intencionados, pessoas tentando dar sua opinião em tudo que nós fazemos e eu entendo se você não quiser passar toda a sua vida sendo observado. –ela apertou a mão dele. –Eu só quero que você pense bem se você realmente quer passar toda a sua vida assim. Eu não posso ficar pensando se você não seria mais feliz longe de tudo isso. Eu tenho que saber se vale a pena abrir mão de uma vida com privacidade e tranquilidade apenas por mim. –ela secou as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer. –Eu não estou pressionando você, tire o tempo que precisar pra pensar, eu só preciso saber se essa vida vai ser suficiente pra você.

Eles ficaram olhando nos olhos um do outro por alguns minutos até que ele se levantou do sofá e foi para o quarto deles.

Enquanto ela chorava no sofá abraçando os joelhos ele voltou e novamente se sentou na frente dela.

-Quando eu te conhecia eu achei você a pessoa mais bonita do mundo Nenhuma das meninas com quem eu tinha ficado na Inglaterra me conquistou como você, depois do ensino médio eu conheci mais um monte de gente na faculdade, estive em alguns relacionamentos, mas tudo parecia insignificante quando em ti vi entrando no apartamento do Albus. Não porque você era uma atriz incrível, premiada e com um monte de papeis e sim porque você ainda era aquela garota maravilhosa que eu conheci quando era adolescente. Conforme a gente foi se aproximando eu percebi que eu não conseguiria mais me afastar de você. Eu queria tudo com você, mesmo que isso significasse estar sempre sendo perseguido por paparazzi e reconhecido por pessoas aleatórias na rua. –ele secou a bochecha dela com uma das mãos. – Nada disso mudou Rosie. Você quer saber se é suficiente e eu te respondo. Sim. Eu não me importo com a exposição, com a perseguição, desde que eu possa ter você. Você é mais do que suficiente. Eu não preciso dessa paz que você falou porque você é a minha paz. –ele pegou uma caixa no bolso da calça. –Eu fui a joalheria comprar o presente de aniversário da minha mãe, isso eu peguei com meu pai no dia seguinte a nossa conversa, ia fazer o pedido no aniversário da minha mãe, no jardim, perto daquelas tulipas que eu sei que você ama. –ele colocou a caixinha na mão dela. –Eu sei que agora você está insegura e frágil e eu não preciso da sua resposta, só quero que você saiba que eu te amo e que quero um futuro com você.

***

Eles se casaram um ano depois, na casa dos avós dela, distante da cidade, dos paparazzi e de tudo. Na cerimonia só haviam amigos próximos e familiares, foi uma festa pequena, mas exatamente como eles queriam. Eles passaram a lua de mel na Grécia e apenas quando voltaram, ela postou uma foto do casamento em seu instagram para que seus fãs pudessem saber da notícia.

A vida deles não era perfeita, sempre haveria muita gente falando do seu relacionamento, da sua família, mas ela estava feliz, porque apesar disso ele era a sua paz.


End file.
